Was wir hinterlassen
by Zottelchen
Summary: Eine Einladung auf einen Planeten der Gatlurer endet für vier unserer Crewmitglieder nicht gut. Aber das Leben geht bekanntlich weiter... (Die Story ist der Grund, warum gewisse drei Crewmitglieder in einigen meiner Geschichten nicht mehr vorkommen).
1. Aus dem Leben gerissen

_Aus dem Leben gerissen_

Chakotay rannte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die Gänge der Voyager bis er endlich vor der Krankenstation angekommen war. Die Besatzungsmitglieder, denen er unterwegs begegnete, waren so klug ihm schnellstens auszuweichen. Wenn ihr erster Offizier es so eilig hatte, mußte wirklich etwas schlimmes passiert sein und in dem Falle wollte keiner im Weg stehen.

Die Türen der Krankenstation öffneten sich fast nicht schnell genug und Chakotay drehte sich ein wenig seitlich, um nicht gegen die Kanten zu stoßen. Noch im Laufen rief er dem MHN zu: "Bericht!", und kam dann ein wenig außer Atem schließlich beim hinteren Biobett an.

Das MHN drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, erklärte aber während er konzentriert arbeitete: "Mr. Paris und mir ist es gelungen, sie wiederzubeleben. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass wir sie noch rechtzeitig herbringen konnten und sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Hirnschäden zurückbehalten wird. Allerdings befindet sie sich immer noch in einem kritischen Zustand. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt, Commander, ich informiere Sie sofort, wenn sie außer Lebensgefahr ist."

Chakotay war jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

 _Sie war tot gewesen?_ Er konnte den Inhalt der Worte nur schwer erfassen, das Ganze kam ihm fast wie ein Traum vor. Nur dass er sich nach ein paar Sekunden aus der Schockstarre löste und realisierte, dass das hier alles andere als ein Traum war.

Jemand berührte seinen Arm und er sah in das mitfühlende und äußerst ernst blickende Gesicht von seinem Steuermann.

"Chakotay, gehen Sie wieder auf die Brücke. Der Doktor tut alles, was in seiner Macht steht", sagte er sanft und übte leichten Druck auf ihn aus, damit er auch wirklich ging.

Chakotay nickte unmerklich, warf einen letzten Blick auf Kathryn, um deren Leben das MHN gerade kämpfte und wurde sich dann gewahr, dass sie nicht allein in dem Shuttle gewesen war.

Er schaute sich um, doch er sah niemand anderen auf einem Biobett liegen.

"Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte er leise.

Tom schaute ihn fest an und schüttelte dann ebenso unmerklich wie Chakotay vorher den Kopf.

"Es tut mir leid", meinte er nur noch, dann bugsierte er den Commander aus der Krankenstation hinaus und eilte wieder zum MHN um zu helfen.

Die Türen hatten sich geschlossen und Chakotay starrte an die Korridorwand.

 _Sie sind tot,_ sagte eine Stimme in ihm, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 _Nein, das kann nicht sein,_ dachte er und seine Augen bewegten sich schnell hin und her, als er versuchte, den Inhalt der Nachricht zu erfassen. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er keine Leichen gesehen hatte und überlegte, ob er Tom mißverstanden hatte.

 _Ja, so wird es sein. Sie sind nicht tot, aber irgendetwas ist passiert. Aber es geht ihnen sicher gut._

Chakotay klammerte sich an diese Gedanken wie an einen Rettungsanker. Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn die Voyager ihren Captain und auch noch 3 weitere Crewmitglieder verlieren würde. Zumal zwei davon auch noch Brückenoffiziere waren.

Chakotay wurde bewußt, dass er immer noch vor der Krankenstation stand und zwang sich dann, wieder Richtung Brücke zu gehen. Er musste versuchen herauszufinden, was mit den anderen geschehen war. Kathryn konnte er vorerst nicht helfen, aber bei allen Göttern, die ihm heilig waren - er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie starb.

Immer noch mit Zweifeln angefüllt, was die restliche Shuttle-Crew betraf und Sorgen um Kathryn kam er auf der Brücke an. Mehrere Augenpaare blickten ihn an, als er unschlüssig am Geländer stehenblieb und auf das große Sichtfenster starrte, auf dem gerade ein Nebel zu sehen war. Doch er nahm nichts von der Schönheit des schillernen Gases wahr, das der Voyager Crew einen wahrhaft traumhaften Anblick bot. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Kathryn, die auf der Krankenstation lag und um ihr Leben kämpfte.

"Commander?", holte ihn eine Stimme ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Seine Augen wanderten zur Conn, an der Ensign Culhane saß, Tom vertrat und ihn soeben angesprochen hatte.

"Ja, Mr. Culhane?"

"Sir, geht es dem Captain gut?"

Chakotay konnte keinem diese Frage verübeln und doch wünschte er sich, dass sie niemand gestellt hätte. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu geben bedeutete, sich der Realität zu stellen. Er seufzte leise und sagte dann an alle auf der Brücke gerichtet: "Sie lebt, aber sie ist schwer verletzt. Der Doktor und Mr. Paris tun aber alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, damit sie wieder auf die Beine kommt."

In dem Moment betrat B'Elanna die Brücke, sie kam gerade aus dem Shuttlehangar, in den der schwer mitgenommene Delta-Flyer zurückgeholt worden war.

"Commander, können wir unter vier Augen reden?", fragte sie ihn, kaum dass sie die Brücke betreten hatte.

Chakotay musterte sie kurz und wußte, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was sie zu sagen hatte. Er nickte jedoch und ging zum Bereitschaftsraum des Captains, B'Elanna dicht hinter ihm.

Als sich die Türen hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Chakotay zu seiner Chefingenieurin und langjährigen Freundin um. Er vermied es sich auf Kathryns Stuhl zu setzen und benutzte den Bereitschaftsraum in der festen Überzeugung, dass sie selber bald wieder hier sitzen würde und er nur hier war, weil er B'Elanna sonst hätte in sein Quartier bitten müssen.

Die Halb-Klingonin verstand offenbar seine Beweggründe und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er sah, dass sie mit sich rang um die folgenden Worte aussprechen zu können.

"Lebt sie noch?", fragte sie dann schlicht.

Chakotay nickte. "Sie wurde reanimiert und ihr Zustand ist kritisch. Was... ist mit der übrigen Besatzung des Flyers?", wagte er dann zu fragen.

Hier schaute B'Elanna jetzt betroffen erst nach unten, dann schien sie sich soweit gesammelt zu haben um ihm Auskunft geben zu können. Mit einem mitfühlenden Blick sagte sie dann leise: "Wir haben nur Tuvok gefunden. Neelix und Harry waren nicht im Flyer. Allerdings haben wir aus den Sensorlogbüchern entnehmen können, dass es durch den Beschuß zu einem Bruch der Außenhülle im hinteren Teil gekommen ist und so wie es aussieht..." Sie schluckte kurz und fügte dann fast unhörbar hinzu: "Harry war einfach am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit."

Chakotays Hoffnungen platzten wie eine Seifenblase. Tuvok und Kim tot, wie konnte er jetzt davon ausgehen, dass Neelix noch leben würde? Dennoch fragte er nach.

"Was ist mit Neelix?"

Die Chefingenieurin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das wissen wir nicht. Fakt ist aber, dass der Captain, Tuvok und Harry ohne Neelix an Bord kamen und wegflogen. Vielleicht wurde er gefangen genommen?"

Chakotay überdachte die Möglichkeit einen Moment und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf.

"Hoffen wir, dass Sie Recht haben. Aber um ehrlich zu sein kann ich daran schon gar nicht mehr glauben. Die Gatlurer haben den Flyer erst aufgegeben, als alle an Bord tot waren, ich glaube nicht, dass sie Gefangene machen wollten. Trotzdem werden wir nachsehen was mit Mr. Neelix geschehen ist. Aber bevor ich die Voyager vielleicht unnötig in Gefahr bringe möchte ich gerne wissen, was überhaupt auf dem Planeten passiert ist."

Die Halb-Klingonin nickte zustimmend, legte dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte: "Der Captain wird bald wieder aufwachen, da bin ich sicher."

Chakotay legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie kurz. Er war dankbar für die Geste des Trostes und auch, wenn er sich selber bei dem Gedanken sehr schuldig fühlte - Kathryn lebte noch, das war das Wichtigste.

"Danke, B'Elanna. Gehen wir wieder an die Arbeit."

Sie nickte und beide verließen den Bereitschaftsraum. Während Chakotay auf der Brücke blieb machte sich B'Elanna auf den Weg zum Maschinenraum. Sie würde von dort die Logbücher des Flyers auswerten und die Aufräumarbeiten ihrem Team überlassen.

Tuvoks Leichnam hatten sie in eine Stasiseinheit gelegt und diese dann auf die Krankenstation gebeamt, es gab also dort für sie nichts mehr zu tun.

Seit der Bergung des Captains, Tuvoks und des Delta-Flyers waren inzwischen sechs Stunden vergangen und auf der Voyager war Ruhe eingekehrt. Die Nachtschicht war auf der Brücke und lediglich Chakotay war von der Tagschicht noch da. Er konnte einfach nicht in sein Quartier gehen, die Sorgen um Kathryn nagten an ihm, das MHN hatte sich immer noch nicht gemeldet und er war lieber auf der Brücke um etwas Ablenkung zu haben.

"Ensign Culhane, reduzieren Sie die Geschwindigkeit auf Warp 2 und fliegen Sie nicht in den gatlurianischen Raum ohne meine Genehmigung ein", wandte er sich schließlich an den Steuermann.

"Aye Sir", antwortete Culhane und brachte die Voyager auf Warp 2.

"Wann erreichen wir mit dieser Geschwindigkeit die Grenze?", wandte er sich jetzt an Lt. Baxter, der die OPS bediente.

Der Angesprochene tippte kurz auf einige Buttons, schaute dann den Commander an und antwortete: "In 15 Stunden und 37 Minuten, Sir."

Chakotay nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Hauptschirm.

 _Was ist dort nur geschehen,_ überlegte er zum hundertsten Male wohl und sein Blick wanderte wieder aus reiner Gewohnheit nach rechts, zum Sessel des Captains. Doch er war noch immer leer.

 _Komm schon Kathryn, laß mich ja nicht allein. Du mußt wieder gesund werden._

"Krankenstation an die Brücke", kam endlich die Stimme des MHNs.

Chakotay schreckte hoch und ließ für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die stimmlichen Nuancen des Doktors Revue passieren. Doch er konnte keinen Hinweis finden, wie es um den Captain stand. Das Hologramm klang wie immer professionell und neutral.

"Chakotay hier, was ist mit dem Captain?", antwortete er sofort.

"Würden Sie bitte zur Krankenstation kommen?", fragte das MHN höflich.

"Ich bin unterwegs. Chakotay Ende."

Er hastete zum Turbolift und rief noch im Laufen: "Lt. Baxter, Sie haben die Brücke."

Dann war er schon verschwunden. Die Crew der Nachtschicht sah sich mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

"Hätte der Doktor nicht sagen können, wie es um den Captain steht?", schimpfte Crewman White leise vor sich hin, die an der Technikstation saß.

"Lt. Paris wäre sicher zur Schicht gekommen, wenn er nicht dem Dok helfen müßte. Und er müßte ihm nicht helfen, wenn es nichts zu helfen gäbe", kombinierte Ensign Culhane, der trotzdem ihre Worte gehört hatte aber genauso wie sie empfand.

"Gutes Argument, hoffentlich haben Sie damit auch Recht", erwiderte Crewman White und fühlte sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig besser.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Chakotay auf der Krankenstation an. Sein Blick glitt sofort zum Biobett, auf dem Kathryn lag und er realisierte zwei Dinge - erstens: Kathryn lag noch auf dem Bett und zweitens zeigten die Überwachungsmonitore stetige Daten.

 _Sie lebt, den Göttern sei Dank,_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf und ihm wurde noch einmal leichter ums Herz, als er in das Gesicht des Doktors blickte. Er lächelte nämlich leicht.

"Wir haben es geschafft, Commander. Sie wird durchkommen und wieder völlig gesund werden", bestätigte das MHN auch noch einmal.

Chakotay unterdrückte den aufkommenden Wunsch, das MHN zu umarmen, aber ein glückliches Lächeln erlaubte er sich dafür.

"Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich je bekommen habe, Doktor."

Er trat an Kathryns Bett heran und betrachtete sie.

 _Sie sieht noch schrecklich blaß aus,_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Wann kann ich mit ihr sprechen?", fragte er.

"Im Moment ist sie noch sediert und braucht Ruhe. Aber wenn Sie morgen gegen Mittag noch einmal vorbeikommen, kann ich sie kurz aufwecken."

Der Commander nickte. "Das ist gut, ich muß wissen was auf Gatlur passiert ist und was mit Neelix ist."

Als Chakotay das Thema Neelix anschnitt, blickte das MHN betroffen nach unten und sagte dann: "B'Elanna ließ Lt. Tuvok herbeamen, aber ich konnte noch keine Autopsie durchführen. Ich werde jedoch gleich damit beginnen. Der Captain ist stabil und Mr. Paris habe ich in sein Quartier geschickt. Und wenn ich mir erlauben darf, das zu sagen - Sie sehen ebenfalls aus, als könnten Sie Schlaf gebrauchen, Commander."

Chakotay nickte. "Ich wollte nur abwarten was mit dem Captain ist. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Doktor. Und danke, dass Sie sie gerettet haben."

Das MHN lächelte leicht. "Das ist meine Funktion. Schlafen Sie gut, Commander, gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht, Doktor." Damit verließ Chakotay die Krankenstation und ging in sein Quartier. Vorher informierte er allerdings noch Lt. Baxter.

"Chakotay an Lt. Baxter, halten Sie weiterhin Kurs und Geschwindigkeit. Der Captain ist außer Lebensgefahr und ich bin in meinem Quartier, falls etwas sein sollte."

"Ja Sir. Wir freuen uns, dass es dem Captain besser geht, danke für die Information", erwiderte der Lieutenant.

"Ach und Baxter", meinte Chakotay noch.

"Ja Sir?"

Der erste Offizier überlegte einen Moment, wie er sein Anliegen am besten formulieren sollte und sagte dann: "Scannen Sie unterwegs nach menschlicher DNA und informieren Sie mich umgehend, falls Sie etwas gefunden haben."

Ein kurzer Augenblick verging, dann kam Baxters Stimme: "Ich habe verstanden, Commander."

"Chakotay Ende."

Baxter warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zu Crewman White, die ihn genauso betreten ansah.

 _Wir suchen nach Harry Kims Leichnam,_ hingen die Worte unausgesprochen im Raum und es schien die kurze Hochstimmung, dass ihr Captain noch lebte, wieder in Schatten zu tauchen.

 _Hoffentlich finden wir ihn nicht,_ schoß es Baxter durch den Kopf. Er hatte den jungen Ensign sehr gerne gemocht und fand die Vorstellung unerträglich, ihn auf einmal leblos im All schwebend auf dem Hauptschirm zu sehen. Seufzend programmierte er die Scanner um und ließ seine Gedanken treiben.


	2. Eine unfreundliche Begegnung

_Eine unfreundliche Begegnung_

"Chakotay an die Krankenstation", meldete sich der erste Offizier pflichtbewußt gegen Mittag beim MHN, "kann ich den Captain schon besuchen kommen?"

"Ja Commander, aber fassen Sie sich bitte kurz."

"Verstanden, ich bin unterwegs." Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel auf der Brücke und sagte dann an Tom gewandt: "Mr. Paris, Sie haben die Brücke."

"Aye Sir", antwortete der Pilot und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Pult.

Chakotay war während der letzten Stunden nicht entgangen, daß Toms Blick scheinbar ebenfalls rein aus Gewohnheit öfters mal Richtung OPS ging und jedes Mal drehte er sich enttäuscht wieder um, weil sein Freund nicht mehr da war.

 _Es wird lange dauern, bis wir damit umgehen können,_ dachte der erste Offizier bei sich und dann fiel ihm plötzlich siedendheiß ein, daß er gar nicht wußte, ob Kathryn ebenfalls über alle Verluste Bescheid wußte. Und außerdem keimte immer noch ein vage Hoffnung in ihm, daß wenigstens Neelix doch noch am Leben sein könnte.

In sechs Stunden ungefähr würden sie die Grenze zum gatlurianischen Raum erreichen und Chakotay wollte bis dahin Antworten, die ihm nur Kathryn liefern konnte. Er wollte sie bestimmt nicht mit Erinnerungen quälen, aber wenn es nur eine Chance gab, daß Neelix oder sogar Harry noch am Leben waren, dann mußte er sie nutzen. Und er wußte, daß Kathryn ebenso handeln würde.

"Doktor?", suchend schaute er sich um, als er die Krankenstation betrat, dann entdeckte er das MHN, das gerade aus dem Labor zurückkam.  
"Ist sie schon wach?", fragte er.

Das Hologramm schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte, daß sie so kurz wie möglich bei Bewußtsein ist, deshalb habe ich auf Sie gewartet. Außerdem wollte ich Ihnen mitteilen, daß ich die Autopsie an Lieutenant Commander Tuvok beendet habe. Er wurde von einer Strahlenwaffe getroffen, die Einzelheiten können Sie in meinem Bericht nachlesen."

Dann bedeutete er Chakotay ihm zu folgen, lud im Vorbeigehen ein Hypospray am mobilen Medikamententisch und trat dann neben den Captain. Chakotay stand auf der andern Seite und schaute sie an.

 _Viel besser als gestern sieht sie immer noch nicht aus,_ dachte er und schaute das MHN fragend an.

"Denken Sie daran, daß sie nach dem Trauma zum ersten Mal wieder das Bewußtsein erlangen wird. Vielleicht dauert es etwas, bis die Erinnerungen wiederkommen. Und wie schon gesagt, bitte fassen Sie sich kurz." Mit dieser Erklärung drückte er das Hypospray an Kathryns Hals, drückte auf den Button am oberen Ende und Chakotay hörte nur ein leises Zischen.

Gespannt blickte er auf Kathryn und lächelte, als sie endlich die Augen wieder aufschlug.

"Chakotay?", fragte sie ganz schwach und verwirrt. "Was ist passiert?"

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch die Hand des Doktors legte sich auf ihre Schulter und verhinderte, daß sie sich bewegte.

"Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, Captain, sie waren schwer verletzt und brauchen Ruhe."

Kathryns blaue Augen weiteten sich und sie fragte: "Tuvok? Wo ist Tuvok? Geht es ihm gut? Und Harry?"

Chakotay und das MHN blickten sich besorgt an. Der Doktor nickte leicht und Chakotay verstand. Er beugte sich zu Kathryn herunter und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Erinnern Sie sich, was im Flyer passiert ist, Kathryn?", fragte er sacht.

Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als sie versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern.

"Wir wurden angegriffen und der Flyer wurde schwer getroffen. Harrys Konsole wurde überladen und er hatte eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn. Ich habe ihn nach hinten geschickt, um die Wunde zu schließen. Im nächsten Augenblick erschienen dann zwei Gatlurer und zielten auf Tuvok. Ich wollte ihn schützen und statt ihm wurde ich getroffen. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr."

Kathryns Blick wurde nun klarer und sie fokussierte wieder die beiden. Sie spürte, daß etwas nicht stimmte und versuchte ihre Hand an Chakotays Uniform zu legen, doch er bemerkte es und hielt sie fest.

"Was ist auf dem Planeten passiert, und wo ist Neelix?", fragte er weiter und drückte ihre Hand.

Doch Kathryn hatte jetzt nur noch ihre Crew im Kopf.

"Neelix... wurde niedergeschossen. Die Gatluer haben ihn gleich am Anfang getroffen. Er... ist tot. Chakotay, was ist mit Harry und Tuvok?"

Der erste Offizier schaute hilflos zum MHN und dieser holte bereits ein Hypospray.

"Sie müssen sich beruhigen, Captain", meinte er dann und wollte ihr das Spray an den Hals drücken, doch sie hielt seine Hand auf und blickte ihn durchdringend an.

"Doktor, geht es den beiden gut?", fragte sie nachdrücklich.

Das MHN blickte zu Chakotay und dieser sagte schließlich: "Sie haben es nicht geschafft, es tut mir leid."

Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben und die Monitore begannen, alarmierend zu piepsen.

Bevor ihr Zustand wieder kritisch werden würde hielt das MHN mit der anderen Hand ihre Hand fest und preßte ihr dann das Hypospray an den Hals. Sofort schlossen sich Kathryns Lider wieder, ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite. Fast sofort hörte auch der Alarm auf.

Chakotay stand immer noch da, ihre Hand in seiner und der Doktor konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen, daß er mit Kathryn litt. Er fühlte sich bemüßtigt ihm in irgendeiner Form Hoffnung zu geben.

"Commander, sie ist noch zu schwach und muß sich erst noch erholen, aber sie wird damit fertig werden. Lassen wir ihren Körper heilen, danach kümmern wir uns um ihre Seele."

Chakotay nickte. "Sie haben Recht. Wie lange werden Sie sie sediert halten?"

"Zwei Tage, bis dahin sollten ihre Verletzungen geheilt sein."

"Ich möchte gerne dabei sein, wenn Sie sie aufwecken."

"Natürlich, Commander. Ich wollte Sie ohnehin bitten sich um den Captain zu kümmern, sie haben eine ganz besondere Verbindung zueinander."

Chakotay kniff leicht die Augen zusammen und sah das MHN warnend an. Doch dieser war davon nicht besonders beeindruckt und war schon fast versucht, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, aber er hielt sich zurück.

 _Die ganze Crew weiß, daß die beiden füreinander bestimmt sind, nur offenbar sie selber nicht,_ dachte er leicht verärgert und sagte stattdessen: "Ich werde Sie informieren, bevor ich sie aufwecke."

Damit ging er in sein Büro zurück und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch um noch einige Berichte fertig zu stellen.

Chakotay blieb noch ein paar Minuten bei seinem Captain, dann verließ er wieder die Krankenstation um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen.

Als er auf der Brücke ankam spürte er die Blicke seiner Offiziere auf sich.

 _Sie machen sie ebensogroße Sorgen um Kathryn wie ich und wollen sicher wissen, wie es ihr geht,_ überlegte er und sagte dann laut: "Dem Captain geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, für zwei Tage muß sie allerdings noch auf der Krankenstation bleiben."

Den Umstand, daß er sich inzwischen mehr Sorgen um ihr seelisches Wohlbefinden als um ihr körperliches machte, verschwieg er jedoch.

Die Brückencrew wirkte erleichtert und Chakotay wandte sich an Tom.

"Status, Mr. Paris?"

Der Pilot drehte sich zu ihm herum und sagte dann: "Unsere Geschwindigkeit beträgt immer noch Warp 2, in gut 5 Stunden werden wir den gatlurianischen Raum erreichen." Er stockte kurz und meinte dann wesentlich leiser: "Die Scanner haben nichts außergewöhnliches angezeigt."

Chakotay verstand den besonderen Hinweis natürlich und meinte: "Danke, Tom. Halten Sie weiterhin Kurs auf Gatlur." Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, überprüfte kurz die Systeme und seufzte dann leise. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck sich weiter vor den Tatsachen zu verstecken, daher tippte er auf sein Combadge und sprach: "Chakotay an die Führungsoffiziere, Lagebesprechung in einer halben Stunde im Konferenzraum."

 _Eine halbe Stunde, um mich vorzubereiten, dabei würde ich am liebsten auf die Krankenstation gehen, mich einfach nur neben Kathryn setzen, ihre Hand halten und dann aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen,_ dachte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

Ihm fiel ein, daß er noch die Trauerfeier vorbereiten mußte und ging daher mit den Worten: "Ich bin im Bereitschaftsraum, falls irgendetwas ist. Tom, Sie haben die Brücke", nach nebenan.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den leeren Stuhl von ihr und nach einem Moment setzte er sich dann auf den Besucherstuhl, drehte den Computer zu sich herum und begann mit der Arbeit.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Führungsoffiziere versammelt.

 _Zumindest, wer noch übrig ist,_ dachte Chakotay bekümmert. Drei Plätze waren leer und ließen den Raum fast größer wirken und übermäßig leer. Er schaute in die Runde, in jedes Gesicht. Überall las er Trauer oder zumindest Bestürzung. B'Elanna saß dicht bei Tom und unter dem Tisch versteckt schienen sie sich bei der Hand zu halten. Chakotay konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken.

Das MHN sah ernst aus, ließ aber sonst nicht erahnen, was er dachte. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu Seven. Die Borg schaute ihn aufmerksam an doch ihr Blick verriet, daß auch sie betroffen war von den jüngsten Ereignissen.

 _Und das sind jetzt schon alle, vier Führungsoffiziere außer mir und dem Captain._ Er rief sich selber zur Ordnung und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er sagen mußte.

"Wie Sie alle wissen, haben wir gestern drei unserer Familienmitglieder verloren. Was Mr. Neelix angeht, so hat der Captain bestätigen können, daß er ebenfalls tot ist. Wenigstens ist es unserem Doktor und Mr. Paris gelungen, den Captain zu retten."

Weder das MHN noch Tom lächelten bei den Worten, doch sie spürten die dankbaren Blicke der übrigen Drei.

"Sie wird natürlich noch Erholung brauchen, dennoch müssen wir einige Entscheidungen treffen. Wir müssen uns überlegen, wer die Nachfolge von Tuvok, Harry und Neelix antreten soll. Daher möchte ich, daß jeder von Ihnen mir bis morgen ein Padd überläßt mit Vorschlägen für die Nachfolge. Desweitern werden wir, sobald der Captain vom Doktor die Erlaubnis bekommt daran teilzunehmen, die Trauerfeier abhalten. Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. In ungefähr 5 Stunden werden wir die gatlurische Grenze erreichen. Ich werde versuchen die Herausgabe von Neelix sterblichen Überresten zu arrangieren, soforn sie noch vorhanden sind."

"Wer soll bis zur endgültigen Entscheidung die Posten bekleiden?", fragte Seven.

Chakotay hatte sich das bereits überlegt.

"Lt. Ayala ist bisher Tuvoks direkter Stellvertreter gewesen, ich denke, daß er auch permanent die Nachfolge von ihm antreten wird. Aber trotzdem wird er Tuvoks Posten erst vorerst übernehmen. Für die OPS habe ich Ensign Lang vorgesehen, und Crewman Hamilton soll vorerst die Mess Hall übernehmen. Gibt es Einwände oder noch Fragen?"

Chakotay wartete einen Moment, doch keiner sagte etwas.

"Wegtreten", sagte er dann und die vier verbliebenen Offiziere standen auf und gingen wieder auf ihre Posten.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Chakotay in Kathryns Bereitschaftsraum bis sich Tom bei ihm meldete.

"Commander, wir erreichen in 5 Minuten den gatlurianischen Raum."

"Danke Lieutenant, ich bin gleich da. Fliegen Sie auf keinen Fall hinein."

"Aye, Sir."

Er beendete noch schnell die Auflistung der wichtigen Punkte für die Trauerfeier, dann betrat er wieder die Brücke.

"Ayala", wandte er sich an den Lieutenant, der an der Taktik arbeitete, "sind irgendwelche Schiffe der Gatlurer in Reichweite?"

"Zwei, Commander, eins hat seinen Kurs leicht geändert und nähert sich jetzt unserer Position."

"Ensign Lang, rufen Sie das Schiff."

"Kanal ist offen, Sir", erwiderte sie.

"Gatlurisches Schiff, hier ist Commander Chakotay vom Raumschiff Voyager, antworten Sie bitte."

Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts und gerade, als Chakotay schon nachfragen wollte, ob ihr Ruf empfangen wurde, änderte sich das Bild auf dem Hauptschirm und zeigte jetzt ein stachlig wirkendes Gesicht, das eine ungesunde Graufarbe aufwies.

"Voyager, was wollen Sie?", fragte der Gatlurer unhöflich.

Chakotay mußte sich arg zusammenreißen um noch höflich zu klingen.

"Wir vermissen ein Crewmitglied von uns. Er war mit einem Außenteam zu Verhandlungen auf ihrem Planeten. Sein Name ist Neelix und er ist Talaxianer. Ich bitte darum Ihren Planeten anfliegen zu dürfen um ihn abzuholen."

Tom verzog keine Miene, aber er fand Chakotays Taktik genial. Weil er vorgab anzunehmen, daß Neelix noch am Leben sei schützte er damit erstens den Captain, da die Gatlurer immer noch annehmen mußten, daß sie alle Zeugen beseitigt hatten und gleichzeitig konnte Chakotay mit der Antwort abschätzen, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatten.

Um so überraschter war Tom, als der Fremde mit der Wahrheit rausrückte.

"Abgelehnt. Es findet gerade ein Regierungswechsel statt. Ihre Leute waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und haben außerdem noch versucht zu konspirieren. Sie wurden liquidiert. Den... wie nannten sie ihn? Taxaner?"

"Talaxianer. Aber sein Name war Neelix", preßte Chakotay hervor.

"Neelix...", sagte der Gatlurer gedehnt, "wurde bereits entsorgt. Ich schlage vor, sie entfernen sich. Es sind unruhige Zeiten bei uns."

Chakotay biß fest die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste.

 _Atmen, nicht provozieren lassen,_ befahl er sich selber, holte einmal tief Luft und sagte dann: "Ich würde gerne näheres über diese ... Konspiration meiner Crew erfahren. Sie wurden von Ihrer Regierung auf Ihren Planeten eingeladen und sollen auf einmal politische Straftäter sein?"

Das Gesicht des Gatlurer nahm jetzt eine noch dunklere Graufärbung an und er beugte sich ein wenig vor bevor er mit einem drohenden Unterton sagte: "Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, was passiert ist. Und jetzt empfehle ich Ihnen noch einmal von hier zu verschwinden."

"Commander", kam die Stimme von Ayala, "zwei weitere Schiffe nehmen Kurs auf uns. Es sind Kampfkreuzer, schwer bewaffnet."

Chakotay machte eine Kill-Geste Richtung OPS und das Bild auf dem Hauptschirm zeigte nun ein Schiff im All schwebend.

Der erste Offizier hatte Mühe seine Wut zu zügeln. "Tom, bringen Sie uns hier weg, Kurs Richtung Alpha Quadrant. Warp 6."

"Aye Sir", sagte er nur und seine Finger huschten über die Buttons. Kurz darauf fuhren die Warpgondeln der Voyager hoch und das Schiff verschwand im Warptransit.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Tom konnte irgendwann nicht mehr schweigen. Er konnte nicht glauben, daß Chakotay die Gatlurer mit drei, nein, eigentlich sogar vier Morden davonkommen lassen wollte.

"Commander?", fragte er schließlich. "Darf ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Chakotay blickte ihn verwundert an. Er hatte nur darauf gewartet, daß einer der Offiziere seine Entscheidung in Frage stellen würde, er selber hätte es zumindest getan, daher war er umso überraschter, als Tom erst nach einigen Minuten fragte und damit sogar hinter dem Busch hielt bis sie allein waren.

 _Er hat sich wirklich sehr verändert, zu seinem Vorteil,_ dachte Chakotay, stand auf, nickte ihm zu und zeigte auf den Bereitschaftsraum.

Als Tom aufstand wurde sein Platz sofort von Ensign Baytart übernommen und Tom folgte Chakotay.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen geschlossen und Chakotay Tom angeboten hatte, Platz zu nehmen, legte der Pilot auch schon los.

"Was zum Teufel sollte das, Chakotay?", platzte er heraus. Ihm war bewußt, daß er die Grenze weit überschritten hatte, aber das war ihm herzlich egal. "Die Gatlurer haben drei unserer Offiziere umgebracht, den Captain eigentlich auch und Sie lassen sie einfach damit davonkommen?"

Tom hatte sich natürlich nicht hingesetzt, ebensowenig wie Chakotay.

Der Commander seufzte leise. Oh, er konnte seinen Piloten so gut verstehen. Am liebsten hätte er sämtliche Photonentorpedos auf diesen Widerling abgefeuert, aber das brachte weder die Offiziere zurück noch hätte es die Voyager mit zwei Schlachtkreuzern aufnehmen können. Und die Sicherheit der Crew und des Schiffes stand nun mal an oberster Stelle. Außerdem hätte er eh nicht viel machen können, selbst wenn man sie nach Gatlur hätten fliegen lassen. Wenn dort gerade die Regierung gestürzt worden war dann hätte man sie eher auch noch der Konspiration schuldig erklärt und töten lassen. Nein, in der Situation hatten sie keine Chance Gerechtigkeit zu erlangen und das hatte Chakotay erkannt. Jetzt mußte er es auch den anderen verständlich machen.

"Tom, denken Sie etwa, das ist mir leichtgefallen? Aber was hätte ich machen sollen? Überlegen Sie doch mal! Wenn ich das Feuer eröffnet hätte wäre vielleicht sein Schiff vernichtet worden, aber dann hätten wir es mit zwei Kampfkreuzern zu tun bekommen und zum Planeten wären wir so oder so nicht gekommen. Und wenn der Kerl Recht hatte, dann wurde der Putsch von denjenigen ausgeführt, die unsere Leute haben töten lassen und jetzt an der Macht sind. Was hätte es gebracht wenn wir tatsächlich hingeflogen wären? Meine oberste Priorität ist es, unsere Besatzung und das Schiff zu schützen, wir hätten keine Chance gehabt."

Tom war sämtlicher Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Nicht nur, daß Chakotay natürlich Recht hatte, aber es war vor allem die Art, wie er es erklärt hatte. Resigniert und ohnmächtig vor Wut, so klang er.

Der Pilot seufzte. Er wußte nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm war alles egal und wollte nur Rache für den Tod von Harry und den anderen. Der rationale Teil konnte sich gegen die Tatsache allerdings nicht wehren, daß ihnen die Hände gebunden waren.

"Das ist nicht fair, Chakotay", sagte er schließlich und verließ dann den Bereitschaftsraum.

Chakotay seufzte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Tom zurechtgewiesen, doch er konnte ihn einfach verstehen. In dem Moment wünschte er sich mehr als je zuvor, daß Kathryn doch hier sein würde. Er beschloß wieder auf die Brücke zu gehen.

Tom saß wieder an seinem Platz und Chakotay sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. Doch der Pilot saß ruhig und konzentriert vor der Conn und überwachte den Kurs.

 _Ich muß auch noch eine offizielle Durchsage für die Crew machen,_ viel Chakotay dann ein. Er ging zwar davon aus, daß inzwischen alle Bescheid wußten, aber er mußte es trotzdem tun.

 _Wenigstens habe ich noch genug zu tun um mich abzulenken,_ dachte er grimmig.

Als er die Brücke endlich verlassen hatte machte er noch einen Abstecher zur Krankenstation. Er mußte einfach noch einmal nach Kathryn sehen, sonst würde er sicher nicht schlafen können.

Die Nachtgleiche war schon angebrochen und somit war er nicht verwundert, daß es in der Krankenstation ziemlich dunkel war.

"Commander, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Doktor, der sofort aus seinem Büro gekommen war als er die Türen nur gehört hatte.

"Ich wollte nur noch einmal nach dem Captain sehen", antwortete dieser und trat zu Kathryn.

Das MHN schmunzelte. "Sie dürfen ein paar Minuten bleiben." Dann kehrte er in sein Büro zurück und arbeitete weiter.

Chakotay nahm Kathryns Hand in seine beiden und drückte sie.

"Du fehlst mir so", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Der Tag heute war eine einzige Katastrophe, ich mußte diejenigen, die Dich und die anderen getötet haben einfach ziehen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir das je verzeihen kann. Alles in mir schreit nach Vergeltung, es war so sinnlos."

Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. "Warum passiert so etwas, Kath? Wenigstens bist Du wieder am Leben, ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich zurückgehalten hätte, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. Ich brauche Dich!"

Er blickte in ihr friedlich aussehendes Gesicht, schaute dann, ob der Doktor sie gerade beobachtete und als das nicht der Fall war, hauchte er ihr schnell einen Kuß auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Krankenstation.


	3. Kathryns Schuldgefühle

_Kathryns Schuldgefühle_

Zwei Tage später hatte das MHN wie versprochen Chakotay gerufen, bevor er Kathryn aufwecken würde. Ihre Verletzungen waren gut verheilt, natürlich würde sie sich noch schonen müssen, aber das MHN war zufrieden. Jetzt war es wichtig, daß sie sich um ihre Seele kümmerten.

Beide Männer standen rechts und links neben dem Bett und der Doktor preßte ihr ein Hypospray an den Hals. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie schließlich die Augen öffnete und ihre erste Frage, als die die beiden sah, war nach ihrer Crew.

"Wo ist meine Crew?", fragte sie leise und das MHN hob besorgt eine Augenbraue, als er Chakotay anschaute.

Dieser hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, sich näher zu ihr gebeugt und sagte dann leise: "Sie sind alle tot, es tut mir leid. Dem Doktor ist es gelungen, Sie wiederzubeleben, Captain, sonst hätten wir vier Opfer."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und dann setzte sie sich langsam auf.

"Sie dürfen in ihr Quartier gehen, Captain, unter der Voraussetzung, daß der Commander Sie dorthin begleitet und die nächsten Stunden bei Ihnen bleibt. Außerdem werden Sie für 24 Stunden noch einen Kortikalmonitor tragen, damit ich sofort informiert werde, falls doch noch etwas sein sollte. Sie waren sehr schwer verletzt und wie der Commander bereits sagte, schon über die Schwelle des Todes getreten." Damit heftete er ihr das kleine Gerät an den Hals und nickte dann den beiden ranghöchsten Offizieren zu.

"Danke, Doktor", sagte Kathryn nur und stand dann mit Chakotays Hilfe langsam auf.

"Ich bin froh, daß Sie wieder da sind, Captain", sagte das Hologramm noch und ließ die beiden allein.

Als sie wenig später in Kathryns Quartier ankamen war Chakotay sehr angespannt. Die Crewmitglieder, denen sie unterwegs begegnet waren hatten allesamt den Captain extra begrüßt und ausnahmslos jeder hatte ihr gesagt, wie sehr er sich freue, daß sie wieder auf den Beinen war.

Kathryn hatte jeden mit einem sehr verhaltenen Lächeln und einem "Danke" belohnt, kaum jedoch waren sie wieder alleine verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und ihr Blick war nach unten gerichtet.

Zu Chakotay sagte sie kein Wort, zumindest solange nicht, bis sich die Türen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und er sie zur Couch geleitet hatte, auf die sich dankbar fallen ließ.

"Möchten Sie einen Kaffee, Kathryn?", fragte er in der Hoffnung, sie mit ihrem Lieblingsgetränk etwas aufmuntern zu können.

"Nein, danke, Chakotay", antwortete sie und der Indianer war so überrascht, daß er sich unwillkürlich umdrehte um nachzusehen, ob dort wirklich Kathryn Janeway auf der Couch saß.

Sie saß zusammengesunken da, hatte ein Kissen auf dem Schoß liegen und die Hände darauf gefaltet. Ihr Blick ging ins Leere.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Replikator zu, bestellte für beide einen heißen Tee und kam dann mit beiden Tassen zu ihr.

"Empfehlung des ersten Offiziers", sagte er und stellte die Tasse vor sie hin.

"Danke Chakotay, aber mir ist jetzt nicht nach etwas zu Trinken."

"Kathryn", sagte er nur leise und setzte sich dann neben sie. "Möchten Sie darüber reden?" fragte er sacht, legte ganz vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie leicht.

Er war überrascht, daß sie sie nicht sofort wegzog. Statt dessen erwiderte sie die Geste.

"Ich vertraue niemandem mehr als Ihnen, Chakotay. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich erzählen, was passiert ist."

Ihm wurde sofort leichter ums Herz. Er hatte damit gerechnet, daß sie sich zurückziehen und ihm ausweichen würde.

"Als wir auf Gatlur eintrafen wurden wir von einem Repräsentanten abgeholt. Er brachte uns in ein Konferenzzimmer, in dem schon der Präsident wartete und einige seiner Stabschefs. Alles verlief perfekt, Präsident Rilwenslatega war humorvoll, intelligent und freundlich, wir hatten bereits nach einer halben Stunde die Genehmigung, den Sektor der Gatlurer zu passieren und Neelix war gerade dabei, ihm einige Anekdoten von der Voyager zu erzählen, da...", sie stockte kurz und hielt Chakotays Hand fester.

"Plötzlich hörten wir mehrere Explosionen, auch direkt vor der Tür. Und Schmerzensschreie von den Wachen. Natürlich hatten wir keine Phaser mitgenommen, daher haben wir uns hinter einem Pult verschanzt. Der Präsident war von seinen Leibwächtern sofort zu Boden gedrückt worden und sie hatten ihn hinter die Theke gezogen, da wurde die Tür gesprengt und überall war auf einmal Waffenfeuer. Eine Wache, die in unserer Nähe war, wurde getroffen und Neelix hechtete auf einmal aus der Deckung hervor und zog den Mann zu uns. Er hatte eine Waffe und Harry benutzte sie um das Feuer zu erwidern."

Hier machte sie eine Pause und griff jetzt doch nach der Teetasse. Chakotay wartete geduldig ab, bis sie ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte und dann erzählte sie weiter.

"Wir wurden sofort unter Beschuß genommen und konnten nicht viel ausrichten. Es waren einfach zu viele. Kurz darauf war der Kampf auch schon vorbei, sie waren auf einmal hinter uns und wir hatten keine Wahl außer uns zu ergeben. Präsident Rilwenslatega wurde hervorgezerrt und..."

Kathryns Gesicht wurde starr, als die Erinnerungen sie einholten. Als sie nicht weitersprach fragte Chakotay behutsam nach.

"Was ist dann passiert?"

Sie brauchte noch einen Moment bis sie herauspreßte: "In dem Moment habe ich meine Crew zum Tode verurteilt."

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn und sagte nur: "Das glaube ich nicht."

Jetzt sah ihn Kathryn an. In ihrem Blick lag soviel Wut und Verzweiflung, daß er fast zurückgewichen wäre. In ihren Augen schimmerte es leicht und dann erklärte sie: "Ich habe mich eingemischt. Ich wollte den Präsidenten und uns retten und habe mich eingemischt. Sie haben uns daraufhin als Konspirateure angesehen. Gleich darauf haben sie den Präsidenten und seine gesamten Leute getötet und dann hat er auf mich angelegt."

Sie schluckte. "Als er schoß, warf sich Neelix vor mich." In ihren Augen sah er jetzt die Tränen. "Er hat sich für mich geopfert, Chakotay."

Dieser nickte nur.

Sie erzählte weiter: "Im selben Moment hat mich Harry gepackt, Tuvok hat zwei oder drei Wachen ausgeschaltet und wir sind über die Balkonbrüstung geflüchtet. Wir haben es gerade so noch in den Flyer geschafft und Tuvok ist sofort gestartet. Neelix... mußten wir zurücklassen. Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Sie ballte ihre Hände und Chakotay legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an seine breite Brust heran.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Minutenlang saßen beide so da, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, sich dann wieder im löste und weitersprechen konnte.

"Sie haben uns verfolgt und auf uns geschossen. Der Flyer hatte schwere Schäden und die Schilde waren fast unten, da wurde Harry verletzt. Nach einem weiteren Treffer waren dann die Schilde ausgefallen und unsere Verfolger sind an Bord gekommen. Den Rest kennen Sie."

Chakotay nickte abermals und sagte dann: "Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Kathryn. Sie hätten nichts verändert, wenn Sie sich rausgehalten hätten."

"Das können Sie nicht wissen, Commander", sagte sie recht scharf und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

"Ich weiß es, weil ich vorgestern Bekanntschaft mit einem Gatlurer machen konnte. Glauben Sie mir, sie hätten nur eine andere Ausrede gefunden um Sie alle zu töten, wenn Sie sich ruhig verhalten hätten. Solche Leute brauchen keine Zeugen, Kathryn." Die letzten Worte sagte er mit Nachdruck und ein wenig schien das zu helfen.

"Vielleicht, Chakotay. Aber ich hätte sie beschützen müssen. Harry war noch so jung und talentiert, wie soll ich das seinen Eltern beibringen? Und Tuvok, wir kannten uns seit fast 20 Jahren, er war mir immer ein treuer Freund und Berater. Neelix... "

Als sie an den Talaxianer dachte, mußte sie kurz schmunzeln, "... auch wenn er uns mit seinen Kochkreationen manchmal an den Rand der Meuterei gebracht hat, er war das Herzstück der Crew. Immer bereit zu helfen, freundlich und für alle ein offenes Ohr... ach Chakotay, was sollen wir nur ohne sie machen?", fragte sie jetzt und Chakotay nahm das als Anlaß, sie ein weiteres Mal an sich heranzuziehen und ihr so Trost zu spenden.

"Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber wir schaffen es."

"Ich hätte sie retten müssen", sagte sie leise und drückte ihr Gesicht an Chakotays Brust.

"Kathryn", flüsterte er mitfühlend, "bitte tu das nicht. Gib Dir nicht die Schuld, Du weißt genau, daß Du nichts hättest machen können. Ihr wart alle vier tot."

"Und warum habt ihr ausgerechnet mich wiederbelebt? Warum nicht Harry oder Tuvok?"

Beide waren jetzt auf der privaten Ebene angekommen, auf der es ihnen erlaubt war, untereinander offener zu sein. Zumindest hatten die beiden seit New Earth das so gehalten.

"Kath, Du... Du weißt es noch nicht, oder?", fragte Chakotay vorsichtig.

"Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte sie jetzt etwas ungehalten zurück und löste sich von ihm. "Chakotay, was ist los?"

Er seufzte unmerklich. Jetzt war er wohl mit erzählen dran.

"Tuvok wurde von einer Strahlenwaffe getroffen und war sofort tot. Du dagegen hattest etwas mehr Glück, falls man das so nennen kann zumindest. Du hast noch einige Minuten gelebt bevor Dein Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen. Es war aber nicht verletzt. Deshalb konnte der Doktor Dich wiederbeleben."

"Was ist mit Harry?", fragte sie, ohne etwas zu Chakotays Erklärung zu sagen.

"Es gab einen Hüllenbruch im Heck des Flyers...", begann er und suchte nach Worten, die Harrys Tod nicht so grausam erscheinen lassen würden. Kathryn nahm es ihm jedoch ab.

"Er wurde ins All gesogen weil die Systeme beschädigt waren und nicht sofort ein Kraftfeld errichten konnten, oder?"

Chakotay nickte nur. Kathryn schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte auf.

Während er sie wieder in seine Arme nahm erzählte er noch von der Begegnung mit dem gatlurischen Schiff und ihrere vergeblichen Suche nach Harrys Körper. Dann kam er langsam auf die schiffsinternen Dinge zu sprechen.

"Kath, ich habe für den Abend die Trauerfeier vorbereitet. Bist Du schon in der Lage daran teilzunehmen?"

Nach einem Moment nickte sie zögerlich.

"Okay", meinte Chakotay. "Soll ich das Reden übernehmen?", bot er ihr dann an.

"Nein", sagte sie sofort, "das ist meine Aufgabe. Es war meine Crew."

Chakotay seufzte innerlich. _Sie gibt sich immer noch die Schuld,_ dachte er betrübt.

"Wie ist der Schiffsstatus, Commander?", fragte sie dann und gab ihm mit dem Wechsel zu seinem Rang zu verstehen, daß die persönliche Ebene jetzt zur professionellen gewechselt war.

"Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Ich habe die Posten von Tuvok, Harry und Neelix vorerst mit Lieutenant Ayala, Ensign Lang und Crewman Hamilton besetzt, aber die endgültige Entscheidung ist natürlich Ihre, Captain."

Kathryn nickte. "Gab es noch weitere Vorschläge?", fragte sie dann.

"Ich habe die Führungsoffiziere angewiesen, mir Vorschläge für diese Posten mitzuteilen. Bisher jedoch scheint niemand jemand einen besseren Vorschlag zu haben. Zumal Ayala sowieso immer Tuvoks rechte Hand und Hamilton schon immer lieber in der Küche als woanders war. Ensign Lang macht sich bisher auch sehr gut als OPS Offizier."

"Das klingt gut. Wie geht es der Crew?", fragte sie dann weiter.

Chakotay schaute nach unten. "Die Moral ist ziemlich im Keller, alle trauern, aber ebenso sind alle heilfroh, daß unser Captain noch lebt."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte sie etwas zusammen, sagte aber nichts weiter.

"Wie wäre es jetzt mit Mittagessen?", versuchte Chakotay das Thema etwas angenehmer zu gestalten, doch Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger, danke."

"Sie sollten trotzdem etwas zu sich nehmen, oder muß ich Sie erst beim Doktor verpetzen?", meinte er schmunzelnd.

Doch sein kleiner Aufmunterungsversuch hatte keinen Erfolg. Kathryn schaffte nicht einmal ein kleines Lächeln sondern meinte nur: "Heute Abend gibt es genug zu essen, bis dahin werde ich nicht sterben."

Chakotay überlegte, ob er seine Überlegung in die Tat umsetzen sollte, denn er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Sie war noch ein wenig dünner geworden und sah schrecklich fertig aus. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, er wollte sie auch nicht quälen mit solche eigentlich banalen Angelegenheit. Er wurde wieder ernst und fragte: "Wollen wir zusammen die Reden vorbereiten?"

Auch dieses Mal schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Danke, das schaffe ich schon. Ich wäre aber jetzt gerne ein Weile allein, Commander."

"Captain, der Doktor hat Sie nur unter der Auflage in ihr Quartier entlassen, daß ich Sie einige Zeit noch im Auge behalte", sagte er zögernd.

Kathryn seufzte leise und resignierte. "Also gut, dann übernehmen Sie doch bitte Neelix, ich werde mit Tuvok anfangen. Und außerdem möchte ich gerne noch eine genaue Übersicht über den Ablauf haben."

"Aye, Captain", sagte Chakotay leicht seufzend und erklärte ihr, was er geplant hatte.


	4. Life goes on

_Life goes on..._

Das Casino war fast überfüllt. Es schien, als ob die gesamte Crew sich in den Raum gedrängt hatte um der Zeremonie beizuwohnen.

Die wenigen Besatzungsmitglieder, die nicht im Casino anwesend waren weil sich noch irgendjemand um die Schiffssysteme kümmern mußte, hörten alles über die interne Kommunikation mit.

Kathryn hatte eine bewegende Rede gehalten über alle drei Offiziere und jetzt sahen alle zu den großen Fenstern hinaus, wo gerade die Kapsel mit Tuvoks sterblichen Überresten ins Weltall abgesetzt wurde. Neelix und Kim wurden jeweils mit einer Schweigeminute gedacht und dann war es vorüber. Die Crew zerstreute sich ein wenig und in dem kleinen Moment, wo jeder erst einmal zum Buffet ging, sackte Kathryn ein kleines bißchen zusammen. Chakotay dachte schon, sie würde fallen und da er neben ihr gestanden hatte packte er schnell und möglichst unauffällig ihren Oberarm und stützte sie.

"Danke Chakotay, es geht mir gut", flüsterte sie und er ließ sie langsam los.

"Es war nur ein langer Tag", gab sie zu, straffte dann aber wieder ihre Schultern und widmete sich wieder den ganzen Leuten, die nach und nach zu ihr kamen und mit ihr sprechen wollten, seien es auch nur ein paar Worte.

Chakotay hielt sich in ihrer Nähe und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

"Commander, wenn es geht sehen Sie zu, daß sie bald in ihr Quartier geht und sich ausruht. Sie braucht noch Erholung und der heutige Abend war schon jetzt zuviel", bat das MHN leise und Chakotay nickte.

"Das hatte ich ohnehin vor, Doktor. Aber vorher werde ich mit ihr noch zu Abend essen, sie hat noch nichts gegessen heute." Er schob das Kinn leicht vor und schaute ein wenig kampflustig drein, wie der Doktor fand. _Vermutlich braucht er das für den Captain auch,_ dachte er noch und sagte dann noch: "Und wenn sie mit Abendessen fertig sind sagen Sie mir bitte Bescheid, ich möchte sie noch einmal untersuchen bevor sie schlafen geht."

"Mache ich Doktor, versprochen."

Das MHN entfernte sich wieder von ihm um sich mit Seven und Ensign Wildman zu unterhalten, die die zweieinhalbjährige Naomi auf dem Arm hatte. Das Kind war schon am einschlafen, zumindest hatte sie den Daumen im Mund, ihr Kopf lag auf der Schulter ihrer Mutter und ihre Augen waren nur noch zwei winzige Schlitze.

Chakotay wandte seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Captain. Geduldig wartete er ein paar Minuten, dann wurde es ihm zuviel. Kathryn war inzwischen weiß wie Marmor und der erste Offizier ärgerte sich ein wenig, daß es der Crew nicht auffiel und sie so wenig Rücksicht nahmen. Schließlich wußten sie, daß der Captain noch nicht diensttauglich war. Andererseits konnte er es ihnen auch nicht wirklich übel nehmen, aber genug war es jetzt. Daher drängte er sich sacht zu ihr durch und sagte etwas lauter, damit es die Umstehenden auch hören konnten: "Captain, ich habe noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen bevor Sie sich auf der Krankenstation einfinden müssen."

Kathryn sah ihn überrascht an, doch die Umstehenden murmelten ein kurzes "oh" und "gute Nacht", dann bugsierte Chakotay sie einfach aus dem Casino.

Vor der Tür atmete sie erst einmal tief durch. "Danke, Commander, so sehr ich unsere Crew auch schätze, aber ich bin ziemlich kaputt. Aber ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich mich noch einmal beim Doktor einfinden muß?", fragte sie dann.

Chakotay schmunzelte. "Sagte ich einfinden bei ihm? Da hab ich wohl etwas verwechselt. Kommen Sie, Kathryn, wir werden jetzt in ihrem Quartier zu Abend essen, denn an das Buffet sind Sie ja nicht mal auf 10 Fuß herangekommen. Und dann werde ich Sie höchstpersönlich ins Bett stecken bevor unser Doktor Sie noch einmal untersuchen wird."

Und um jeglichen möglichen Protest schon im Keim zu unterdrücken fügte er mit ernster Miene hinzu: "Das ist ein Befehl."

"Aye Sir", sagte sie zum ersten mal etwas scherzend und folgte ihm ohne Widerspruch.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich Kathryn umgezogen und war unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft. Chakotay hatte, während sie sich im Schlafzimmer umgezogen hatte, noch schnell die Reste vom Abendessen in den Replikator geräumt und rief jetzt: "Sind Sie fertig, Kathryn?"

"Ja, ich bin schon im Bett."

"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt dem Doktor Bescheid sagen." Doch vorher ging er noch zu ihr, setzte sich auf die Bettkante nachdem sie es gestattet hatte und schaute sie liebevoll an.

"Schlafen Sie gut. Und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen bitte", meinte er.

"Was denn?", fragte sie schon ein wenig schläfrig.

"Sie sind nicht schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Bitte hören Sie auf, sich damit zu quälen."

"Gute Nacht, Chakotay", sagte sie nur und er wußte, daß seine Bitte gerade auf taube Ohren gestoßen war.

"Gute Nacht, Captain. Ich warte noch, bis der Doktor kommt."

Seufzend stand er auf, sagte: "Computer, Helligkeit um 70% verringern", und stand für ein paar Minuten einfach noch neben ihrem Bett und beobachtete, wie sich ihr Brustkorb unter der Decke gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Mit einem Mal überkam ein so starkes Gefühl der Liebe und Zuneigung für diese Frau, daß er nur kurz zögerte, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr ganz vorsichtig einen Kuß auf die Stirn hauchte.

Kathryn war wohl schon eingeschlafen und hatte davon nichts mitbekommen, was Chakotay erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm, denn sie reagierte nicht. Leise ging er ins Wohnzimmer um sich dort beim MHN zu melden, das auch 5 Minuten später ankam.

Er wartete noch kurz, bis der Doktor fertig war mit seinen Scans (Kathryn war wohl so fertig gewesen, daß sie davon nicht aufgewacht war) und fragte dann: "Wie geht es ihr?"

Das MHN packte seinen Tricorder wieder ein und sagte dann: "Ich verordne ihr ab morgen Bettruhe. Sie ist völlig erschöpft. Der Tag war zu anstrengend. Das wird nicht noch einmal passieren."

Chakotay nickte zustimmend. "Sie hat selber schon zugegeben, daß sie sich ziemlich kaputt fühlte und wenn sie das schon zugibt..."

Er mußte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, beide Männer wußten genau, daß ihr Captain es gerne mal übertrieb und sich keine Schonung gönnte, aber sie klagte nie. Wenn sie also wirklich schon so etwas andeutete, mußte sie wirklich am Ende sein.

"Ich komme morgen früh noch einmal vorbei. Einstweilen eine gute Nacht, Commander."

"Danke", antwortete Chakotay und dann verließen beide das Quartier des Captains.

Kathryn erwachte am Morgen durch ein ziemlich lautes, ununterbrochenes Piepsen, das sie noch bevor sie die Augen aufschlug, als den Scanner von einem medizinischen Tricorder ausmachen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie einen Spalt ein Auge und sah eine verschwommene Gestalt in blau neben ihr sitzen.

"Doktor?", fragte sie und öffnete dann vorsichtig beide Augen ganz.

"Guten Morgen, Captain", sagte das MHN und klappte den Tricorder wieder zu.

"Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Kathryn leicht verärgert und zog die Decke bis unter das Kinn.

Der Doktor kommentierte die Geste nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und meinte: "Captain, ich bin Arzt, kein Voyeur. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte. Vor allem nicht bei meinen Patienten."

Kathryn wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, doch der Doktor legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie vorsichtig wieder in die Kissen. Er ließ die Hand auf ihrer Schulter liegen und mit der anderen hielt er den Tricorder hoch und schwenkte ihn etwas vor ihrer Nase.

"Sie haben sich gestern zu viel zugemutet, Captain. Ich möchte, daß sie die nächsten zwei Tage eine strenge Bettruhe einhalten. Das ist eine medizinische Anweisung. Ich gestatte es Ihnen nur aufzustehen, wenn Sie ins Bad müssen. Ansonsten werden Sie hübsch liegenbleiben."

"Ist das wirklich nötig, Doktor?", fragte sie. "Mir geht es gut."

Das MHN rollte mit den Augen, stand auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf angesichts der Dickköpfigkeit und Unvernunft seiner Patientin. Dann wurde er sehr ernst und sagte eindringlich: "Captain, ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, daß Sie gerade vor 3 Tagen von den Toten auferstanden sind. Ich habe Ihnen nur erlaubt gestern aufzustehen, damit Sie an der Trauerfeier teilnehmen können. Daß Sie sie allerdings leiten war nicht beabsichtigt. Sie haben sich gestern übernommen."

"Es war meine Crew und es war meine Pflicht die Reden zu halten. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, daß sie tot sind."

Das MHN blickte sie scharf an. "Ich glaube, Commander Chakotay hat Ihnen versucht klarzumachen, daß Sie keinesfalls die Schuld am Tod von Mr. Tuvok, Kim und Neelix tragen. Niemand gibt Ihnen die Schuld und am Schicksal können Sie nichts ändern, Captain. Sie sollten Ihre Einstellung einmal überdenken."

Das MHN merkte, daß dies jetzt länger dauern würde und setzte sich daher auf die Bettkante.

"Sie konnten nicht vorhersehen, was passiert. Das kann niemand. Und Sie wissen, jeder andere Sternenflottenangehörige hätte sich genauso verhalten wie Sie. Zuerst versuchen wir es mit Diplomatie, daß die Gatlurer dafür allerdings unempfänglich waren konnten Sie nicht wissen.

Und bei allem Respekt, mir ist bewußt, daß Tuvok ein Freund und Vertrauter von Ihnen war und daß Mr. Kim und Mr. Neelix Ihnen ebenfalls nahe standen, aber Sie sind der Captain. Sie haben auch noch eine Verantwortung dieser Crew gegenüber und falls Sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, die Crew bewundert Sie. Sie würden für Sie ins Feuer gehen und ich sage Ihnen - wenn es nicht Mr. Neelix gewesen wäre - jeder andere hätte versucht Sie zu schützen. Es war Mr. Neelix' Entscheidung und nicht Ihre. Genausowenig können Sie etwas dafür, daß gerade als Mr. Kim im Flyer hinten war dort das Shuttle beschädigt wurde. Es war ein tragisches Unglück. Bitte Captain", sagte er jetzt einfühlender, "überdenken Sie meine Worte. Und reden Sie mit Commander Chakotay. Ich weiß, daß Sie beide eine ganz besondere und enge Verbindung zueinander haben. Schließen Sie ihn nicht aus und lassen Sie sich helfen."

Kathryn blickte ihn stur an, doch die Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

 _Du hättest und hast dasselbe getan, Kathryn,_ hörte sie eine Stimme, die tief aus ihrem Inneren kam und von der sie wußte, daß sie sie gerne ignorierte, weil es einfach die Wahrheit war.

 _Du mußt die Crew nach Hause bringen und im Delta Quadranten gibt es nun mal noch größere Gefahren und Überraschungen als in bekanntem Gebiet. Die Drei wollten Dich schützen, sie wollten, daß Du überlebst und die Crew nach Hause bringen kannst. Du zollst Ihnen einen schlechten Lohn, wenn Du an Dir zweifelst und mit dem Schicksal haderst, auf das Du niemals Einfluß haben wirst._

Kathryn atmete einmal tief durch. Die Gedanken schmerzten, was ihr wiederum sagte, wie wahr sie waren.

Dann sagte sie: "Sie haben Recht, Doktor. Ich habe eine Verantwortung für das Schiff und diese Crew. Aber geben Sie mir bitte die Zeit, mit den Verlusten selber klarzukommen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, daß ich über Ihre Worte sehr gründlich nachdenken werde. Was anderes kann ich wohl im Moment auch gar nicht tun."

Beim letzten Satz sah der Doktor, daß ihr Mundwinkel kurz zuckten, was er für ein gutes Zeichen hielt.

 _In dem Falle bin ich über ihren Sarkasmus ausnahmsweise erfreut,_ dachte er nur. Dann lächelte er, stand auf und meinte: "Ich werde am Nachmittag noch einmal vorbeikommen."

Warnend hob er einen Finger. "Und wehe, ich finde Sie nicht im Bett. Den Kortikalmonitor behalten Sie bitte auch noch so lange dran, bis Ihre Werte wieder im Toleranzbereich liegen. Versuchen Sie etwas zu schlafen. Und keine Besuche! Die einzige Ausnahme ist Commander Chakotay."

Damit verschwand das MHN und Kathryn starrte ihm hinterher. Die Türen hatten sich gerade geschlossen, da mußte sie gegen ihren Willen schmunzeln.

 _Dieser Doktor,_ dachte sie im Hinblick auf seine Worte Chakotay betreffend.

 _Aber er hat Recht, ich brauche Chakotay mehr als jeden anderen._

Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte nahm sie das Combadge vom Nachttisch und tippte einmal drauf.

"Janeway an Chakotay, würden Sie bitte in mein Quartier kommen?"

"Ich bin unterwegs", kam sofort die Antwort.

 _Das liebe ich auch so an ihm, er fragt nicht groß nach, er tut's einfach,_ dachte sie noch und lächelte zum ersten Mal nach Tagen, als er wenig später in ihrer Tür stand.


	5. Der Heimat entgegen

_Der Heimat entgegen_

Eine Woche später war der Captain wieder auf der Brücke anwesend.

Sie hatte Wort gehalten, sehr gründlich über die Worte von Chakotay und dem MHN nachgedacht und die rationale Kathryn hatte schließlich die Oberhand gewonnen. Sie hatte ihre Schuldgefühle in Trauer verwandelt und in Chakotay einen sicheren Halt gefunden.

Sie bemerkte, daß sich ihr Gemütszustand auch auf die Crew übertrug. Zwar ging im Ganzen der Alltag etwas ruhiger und weniger lustig zu als sonst, aber die Crew war auf dem besten Weg der Verarbeitung.

Jetzt ging es darum, die Nachfolger für die freigewordenen Posten endgültig auszuwählen.

Dafür hatte Kathryn sich mit Chakotay für eine Weile in den Bereitschaftsraum verzogen aber beide waren sich eigentlich einig, daß die vorläufigen Zuteilungen gerecht waren und sowohl Lt. Ayala, Ensign Lang als auch Crewman Hamilton zeigten hervorragende Leistungen in ihrem neuen Aufgabenbereich.

"Dann werden wir das Ganze mal offiziell machen", meinte Kathryn und tippte auf ihr Combadge.

"Janeway an Lt. Ayala, Ensign Lang und Crewman Hamilton, bitte kommen Sie in meinen Bereitschaftsraum."

Drei Bestätigungen kamen an und wenig später standen die Drei vor dem Schreibtisch des Captains und hatten Haltung angenommen.

Kathryn stand mit ernster Miene hinter dem Schreibtisch und musterte nun alle der Reihe nach.

Chakotay stand seitlich hinter ihnen und hatte Mühe, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als er Kathryns gespielt ernste Miene sah.

"Rühren", sagte sie dann und die Drei entspannten sich etwas.

"Lieutenant Tarik Ayala, Ensign Natasha Lang, Crewman Jonathan Hamilton", sie machte eine kurze Pause, trat hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte sich vor sie.

"Sie werden mit sofortiger Wirkung offiziell mit neuen Posten versehen. Lt. Ayala, Sie sind mein neuer Sicherheitschef, ich gratuliere Ihnen", sagte sie und ein breites und vor allem herzliches Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen, als sie dem neuen Brückenoffizier die Hand schüttelte.

"Vielen Dank, Captain, ich versichere Ihnen, daß ich mein Bestes geben werde und Lt. Tuvok alle Ehre mache."

Janeway schaute wieder ernst, aber diesmal eher gerührt. Sie wußte, daß Ayala seine Worte auch wirklich ernst meinte.

"Das haben Sie schon, Lieutenant", sagte sie und Ayala lächelte überrascht. Dann wandte sie sich Ensign Lang zu.

"Ensign Lang, willkommen bei den Senior-Offizieren. Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich an der OPS genauso wohl wie an den Transporterkontrollen", sagte sie und schüttelte dem Ensign ebenfalls die Hand.

"Vielen Dank, Captain."

Jetzt wandte sich Kathryn an Crewman Hamilton.

"Mr. Hamilton, an Sie habe ich nur eine Bitte: Verringern Sie den Leolawurzelanteil in den Speisen und backen lieber ab und zu eine Pizza."

Hamilton, der von Natur aus einen gutmütigen, freundlichen, lustigen und herzlichen Charakter hatte, mußte lachen. Er lachte so herzlich, daß die Übrigen Anwesenden davon angesteckt wurde und ebenfalls kicherten.

"Das verspreche ich Ihnen, Captain."

Diese schüttelte ihm auch die Hand und sagte dann noch zum Schluß: "Ihre detaillierten Aufgabenbereiche, neuen Befugnisse und Schichtänderungen wird Commander Chakotay mit Ihnen allen noch in Ruhe besprechen. Mein erster und offizieller Befehl in ihrem neuen Aufgabenbereich lautet - Sie werden sich um 19 Uhr auf Holodeck 1 einfinden. Wir haben etwas zu feiern."

Die Drei lächelten verlegen und dann sagte Kathryn: "Wegtreten", und sie verließen den Bereitschaftsraum.

Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten schmunzelte Chakotay.

"Ich bin sicher, wir haben eine gute Wahl getroffen."

"Das weiß ich, Chakotay. Es gibt aber trotzdem bei der ganzen Sache in Problem", sagte sie und schaute dann den Indianer an.

Dieser zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte besorgt: "Und welches?"

Kathryn schwieg ein paar Sekunden, dann sagte sie: "Ich habe noch keine Begleitung für heute Abend!"

Chakotay lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. _Diese Kathryn,_ freute er sich, weil sie wieder anfing ein wenig zu scherzen. Dann schaute er sie an und fragte: "Captain Kathryn Janeway, würdest Du mir die Ehre geben, Dich heute Abend auf eine Party zu geleiten?"

Er hatte bewußt wieder auf die ganz private Ebene gewechselt, denn sie sollte wissen, daß Chakotay und nicht der Commander sie begleiten wollte.

"Kathryn nimmt dankend an und freut sich, die charmanteste und attraktivste Begleitung des ganzen Schiffes zu haben", ging sie auf seine Frage ein und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, daß sie verstanden hatte.

"Ich hole Dich um 18.45 Uhr ab", sagte er und wollte gerade den Bereitschaftsraum verlassen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.

Jetzt blickte sie wieder sehr ernst als sie fragte: "Wenn die Party vorbei ist und Du mich wieder in mein Quartier gebracht hast, wirst Du mir dann wieder nur einen leichten Kuß auf die Stirn geben oder diesmal einen richtigen?"

Chakotay klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

Kathryns Mundwinkel zuckten und schließlich konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

"Du warst doch noch wach?", fragte er entgeistert und spürte, wie das Blut in seine Wangen schoß.

"Natürlich! Denkst Du, ich kann einfach schlafen wenn der attraktivste Indianer des Universums neben meinem Bett steht und mich ansieht?"

Chakotay schaute verlegen zur Seite, dann trat er dich an Kathryn heran.

"Soll ich wirklich warten, bis die Party vorbei ist?", fragte er dann und sein Blick wanderte über ihre Lippen.

"Willst Du wirklich eine Antwort?", entgegnete Kathryn nur und küßte ihn auch schon im nächsten Moment.

Wenig später betraten beide wieder die Brücke. Chakotay setzte sich schon in seinen Sessel während Kathryn auf den großen Wandschirm starrte. Die Voyager hatte vor ein paar Stunden an einem Gasriesen Halt gemacht und jetzt waren genug Proben an Bord, so daß sie ihre Reise wieder fortsetzten konnten.

"Mr. Paris", sagte sie jetzt in gewohnt kräftigem Ton so daß der Steuermann sich zu ihr herum drehte.

"Setzten Sie einen Kurs - nach Hause."

"Aye Captain", antwortete Tom und programmierte einen Kurs. Kurz darauf war die Voyager wieder unterwegs.

 _Ende mit einem neuen Anfang..._


End file.
